


Пустота и естественный альфа

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Alan Deaton - Freeform, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Peter was supposed to be an alpha, void!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Питер был ребёнком, когда он впервые встретил Пустоту. Он был взрослым, когда Пустота остался.





	Пустота и естественный альфа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Void and the natural alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305077) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: [Эошаан](http://keepeth.diary.ru/)  
> Писалось в команде fandom Non-trivial AU 2018  
> ура, это последняя работа с фб-18

Питеру было двенадцать, когда его родителей убили. Он должен был стать следующим альфой стаи Хейл, его выбрал альфа и учил с самого детства, но он всё же был слишком молод для того, чтобы искра альфы его выбрала. Так что она ушла к Талии, его старшей сестре.  
  
Он не собирался становиться бетой этой женщины. Единственными её плюсами были умение обращаться в волка и материнские качества. Но она обращалась с Питером так, словно он был её ребёнком, а не братом, который должен был стать альфой. Более того, она отвела его к подозрительному эмиссару Дитону и дала понять, что он никогда не получит искру альфы от неё или её детей.  
  
Однажды ночью Питер убежал из большого и шумного дома стаи, остановившись только возле огромного дерева, которое пахло силой и магией. Он сел в его корнях и впервые кричал по своим покойным родителям и их мудром эмиссаре.  
  
Он не ожидал появившегося перед ним босого мужчины в тёмных и грязных джинсах и чёрной водолазке. У него была бледная кожа, почти светящаяся в лунном свете, тёмные и немного вьющиеся волосы, но недостаточно длинные, чтобы достать до плеч. Также имелась чуть заметная щетина. Питер прикинул, что ему было лет двадцать.  
  
Глаза были тёмными, почти чёрными и пустыми. Это вымораживало Питера. Он встал и зарычал, но выражение лица мужчины не изменилось.  
  
— Ты пытаешься напугать меня, детёныш? — спросил мужчина.  
  
— Я не ребёнок! — огрызнулся Питер.  
  
Он должен был стать альфой стаи Хейл. Он только что потерял родителей и сбежал в неизвестное место. Ребёнком теперь он точно не был.  
  
— Ох, прости-прости, — мужчина поднял обе руки, и Питер заметил, что на них тоже была грязь и, возможно, кровь. — Конечно, ты не ребёнок, один в лесу возле неметона. Ты либо ребёнок, либо тупой, и, если тебе больше хочется, чтобы я называл тебя тупым, тогда меня это устраивает.  
  
Питер зарычал, но мужчина был прав. Они были одни в лесу, возле места, полного магии и древней силы, с которыми Питер сталкивался лишь раз, когда мама отвела его к пророку Древних Богов.  
  
— Как я и думал, — мужчина улыбнулся и опустил руки, всё ещё не подходя ближе.  
  
— Кто ты? Это земля Хейлов, и у тебя нет права...  
  
До Питера дошло прежде, чем он закончил говорить. Он мог сбежать слишком далеко и оказаться за границами территории Хейлов. Также он не мог почувствовать запах мужчины, только магию и что-то древнее, словно бы могильное.  
  
Питер моргнул, и мужчина оказался прямо перед ним. Он схватил его за футболку, с лёгкостью поднял Питера и прижал его к странно-тёплому дереву. Он казался злым, почти кровожадным. Питер попытался схватить его за руку, пнуть, как-то вырваться из хватки, но мужчина был сильнее, может, даже сильнее взрослого оборотня-альфы.  
  
— Тупой, значит, потому что дети в разы умнее, чем ты, — голос мужчины казался низким, гораздо ниже, чем был раньше, и Питер чувствовал его костями, словно бы дерево повторяло за ним.  
  
— Кто ты? — Питер знал, что он пах страхом, но его это не волновало. Мужчина не схватил его за горло и не убил, и он решил, что это достаточно хороший знак.  
  
— Что-то, чего ты явно не захочешь встретить ещё хоть раз в жизни, — мужчина мягко и при этом немного устало улыбнулся, ему шло.  
  
Питер вглядывался в лицо, пытался его запомнить: широкие тёмные глаза, вздёрнутый нос, множество родинок. Возможно, это последнее, что он вообще увидит в своей жизни, так что ему повезло, что мужчина был красив.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что я вообще никого больше не встречу, — огрызнулся Питер, глядя мужчине прямо в тёмные глаза.  
  
— О нет, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Если честно, я скорее заинтересован в том, чтобы ты выжил, — он отпустил Питера и сделал шаг назад.  
  
Питер умудрился не упасть. Мужчина был выше Талии, но не настолько высокий, как её муж, Джозеф. Питеру пришлось бы смотреть на него снизу вверх, но вместо этого он присел перед ним.  
  
— Я тебе не враг, Питер Абрахам Хейл.  
  
Питер вздрогнул, когда тот произнёс его полное имя. Он себя не называл.  
  
— Даже скорее, я бы хотел, чтобы ты стал альфой, который действительно нужен этой земле. И тот факт, что ты смог найти это место, о многом говорит, знаешь ли, — он протянул руку и провёл по щеке Питера, пальцы холодные и грубые. Питер не вздрогнул, и мужчина опустил руку. — Ты должен был получить её, несмотря на столь юный возраст. Её украли, и теперь мы оба в опасности.  
  
— К сожалению, земля принимает только естественных альф, и ты именно такой. Но земля может изменить свои предпочтения, если неметон срубят.  
  
Питеру хотелось спросить, что такое неметон, но, насколько он понял, это большое дерево позади.  
  
— И почему тебя так это дерево волнует? — Питер не хотел быть грубым.  
  
— Стабильность. _Это дерево_ , — мужчина казался возмущённым выбором слов Питера, — маяк. Он привлекает сверхъестественных существ, нуждающихся в безопасности и защите, и отгоняет всё, что может им навредить: злобных духов, охотников с плохими намерениями. Он также служит тюрьмой для тех, кого тебе не хотелось бы встретить в своей жизни.  
  
— Если честно, всё ещё не звучит как достаточная причина, чтобы ты об этом беспокоился. Тем более, эмиссары беспокоятся о балансе, так что...  
  
— Баланс и стабильность — две разные вещи, — оборвал его мужчина. — Баланс — это оправдание бездействия, тогда как стабильность — это шанс сделать что-то. К тому же, ты что-то путаешь. Настоящий эмиссар будет беспокоиться о стабильности, а хреновый о балансе. Вот почему тебе нужно продолжить своё обучение и стать альфой, который нужен той земле. Который нужен каждому созданию в Бикон-Хиллз. И как только тебе исполнится шестнадцать, и ты будешь себя контролировать, мы проведём ритуал, которые сделает тебя альфой, которым ты должен был стать, — мужчина встал и снова улыбнулся. — Может быть, ты даже узнаешь, кто я, ну или я расскажу тебе позже. Просто запомни, что ты не должен допустить, чтобы Талия и Дитон срубили неметон. А сейчас тебе пора, — он схватил Питера и почти бросил куда-то за себя. Когда Питер смог устоять на двух ногах и развернуться, он не увидел ни неметона, ни мужчины.  
  


* * *

  
  
Питер так больше и не встретил того мужчину.  
  
Талия и Дитон срубили неметон, когда Питеру было пятнадцать. Они не слушали протестов Питера.  
  
Когда ему исполнилось двадцать, многие сверхъестественные жители Бикон-Хиллз покинули город и долину. Здесь стало опаснее, но никто не заметил, потому что их вела блестящая альфа, что могла превращаться в волка и идеально руководила этой землёй. И те, кто видел её насквозь, были изгнаны.  
  
Питер хотел сбежать, когда ему только исполнилось восемнадцать, но он не мог бросить землю.  
  


* * *

  
  
После потери сознания в пожаре Питер сначала почувствовал боль.  
  
Потом запах, что-то мощное, древнее, знакомое.  
  
— Земля всё ещё хочет, чтобы ты был альфой, она позволила тебе выжить, — знакомый голос, который он не слышал почти пятнадцать лет, пробился сквозь боль. — Но Талия отдала свою искру альфы своей бесполезной дочери, что сбежала сразу же, как только смогла. И твой бесполезный эмиссар даже посоветовал ей сбежать, ну что за говнюк.  
  
Он злился, и на самом деле впервые Питер смог связать мужчину, которого он встретил в корнях неметона, с Пустотой, древним духом-трикстером или даже богом, что существовал во тьме до света. Питер задумывался, почему что-то подобное вообще снизошло до него.  
  
— Но сейчас ты слишком слаб. Семья опозорена, потому что твоя трусливая племянница сбежала вместо мести, и теперь все думают, что Хейлы заслуживали сгореть. Неметон крепко спит, хотя он и ожил ненадолго после того, как твой племянник убил ту девочку. Спасибо, кстати, я смог снова обрести тело.  
  
Питер понял, что ему показалось странным в голосе Пустоты. Он был слишком молодым, словно бы детским. Питеру хотелось двинуться, увидеть, сделать хоть что-то, но он не мог вырваться из клетки разума.  
  
— Ужасно, что он был так молод, его мать утопила в ванной, потому что считала монстром, — Пустота ответил на незаданный вопрос. — Ему повезло, что я занял его тело. А мне нет, так медленно взрослеть. В прошлом теле я был, типа, тысячу лет?  
  
Пустота жаловался, и Питеру хотелось спросить, почему тот не спас его стаю, но, конечно, не мог.  
  
— А, и ещё, — голос Пустоты звучал словно издалека. — Когда ты достаточно окрепнешь, я заставлю Лору вернуться сюда, и тогда нам нужно будет оживить неметон. Поправляйся.  
  
И после того, как он ушёл, остались только тишина и боль на долгое, долгое время.  
  


* * *

  
  
Питер прижал пацана к джипу. Это казалось каким-то дежавю, но с другой точки зрения. Он выглядел в точности как мужчина, которого Питер встретил возле неметона, но моложе, более худой даже, в каком-то смысле более невинный, даже глаза сияли в тёмной аллее.  
  
— О, ты проснулся, ещё и здоровый, чудесно, — он даже не казался удивлённым тем, что его прижимали к машине. — Лора уже в городе, она будет возле сгоревшего дома Хейлов через час где-то. А ещё ты довольно смешно смотришься в ночнушке.  
  
У Питера не было времени разбираться с Пустотой, так что он прорычал тому в лицо и убежал в лес.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Ты должен умереть, чтобы ритуал сработал, — Стайлз, именно так другие звали Пустоту, вёз Питера на парковку.  
  
— Я что, — Питер сказал, даже не пытаясь составить целое предложение.  
  
— Тебе нужно умереть. Не переживай, ты только что укусил банши, так что мы сможем тебя оживить.  
  
— Знаешь ли, я доверял тебе слишком много, и почему я должен тебе снова довериться?  
  
— Ты не должен, но если доверишься, то моя жизнь станет в разы легче, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Так что будь хорошим мальчиком.  
  
— И как я должен умереть? Мне нужно убить себя или что?  
  
— Нет, конечно нет! Слишком рано, ты ещё не закончил с местью.  
  
— Это не так просто. Она Арджент и...  
  
— И ты Хейл, естественный альфа. Хотя твоя искра сейчас испорчена. Нужно от неё полностью избавиться.  
  
— Меня должен убить охотник?  
  
— Нет, если это случится, то альфа-искра перейдёт к Дереку, Скотту или кому угодно, кого она сочтёт подходящим. И это может быть кто угодно, даже кто-то не отсюда. Тебе нужно избавиться от неё, умерев от рук оборотня из твоей стаи, и затем позднее заставить альфу оставить её ради чего-то.  
  
— Звучит сложно. И что потом?  
  
— Скрепляющий ритуал. Мы оживим неметон, и он примет тебя как своего альфу.  
  
— Мне правда нужно умирать?  
  
— Ой, не ной. Ребёнком ты был более суровым, — Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
— Ребёнком у меня был только ум, а теперь ещё и сила.  
  
— Умники куда веселее.  
  
Питер мог бы поклясться, что это был флирт, если бы Стайлз только что не сказал ему умереть.  
  


* * *

  
  
Оживление Питера, канима, стая альф, дарак... безумные несколько месяцев закончились жертвоприношениями и тем, что Дерек оставил свою искру альфы. Теперь они должны были полностью оживить Неметон и провести скрепляющий ритуал. Но всё пошло наперекосяк. Опять.  
  
— Я убью этого ублюдка, грёбанный истинный альфа, что за хрень, — Стайлз наматывал круги в зале гостиной Питера, пока тот готовил на кухне. — Дитон сделал то же самое с Талией, и теперь повторил это же со Скоттом.  
  
Питер замер и обернулся.  
  
— И почему ты тогда его ещё не убил?  
  
— Потому что, — Стайлз остановился возле кухни. — На данный момент и пока мы не оживим неметон, я просто немного бессмертный человек с парой фокусов в рукаве и знаниями. Дитон всё ещё связан с неметоном достаточно крепко, чтобы черпать из него силу.  
  
— Так ты мне говоришь, что какой-то _друид_ сильнее _Пустоты_.  
  
— Нет. Мне просто нужна помощь, потому что всё, что у меня есть, это мой разум и всё, на что способно это тело, а у него сила не-совсем-ожившего неметона.  
  
— Дьявол, — Питер вернулся к готовке.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз подошёл ближе и обнял Питера со спины, положив голову ему на плечо. Питер должен был находить такую близость Стайлза хоть немного опасной, но это не так. — Я убью его, и ты можешь мне помочь.  
  
— Стоит ли нам также убить Скотта? Он истинный альфа.  
  
— Хуяльфа, — пробормотал Стайлз и провёл носом по шее Питера. — Ты естественный альфа. И ты нужен этой земле.  
  
— Но нам ведь стоит сделать что-то со Скоттом? Или это тело, — Питер провёл рукой по тонким длинным пальцам, — чувствует что-то, и ты не хочешь убивать.  
  
— Наверное. В любом случае, я притворюсь бедным одержимым ребёнком и убью Дитона.  
  
— Одержимым? — Питер закончил готовить. Стайлз отпустил его и сел за стол.  
  
— Ага, высвободилось несколько сущностей, когда Дитон создал своего ручного альфу, и я типа ухватил одну.  
  
— Неметон был тюрьмой, — Питер разложил еду и поставил тарелку напротив Стайлза.  
  
— О, ты запомнил. Я приятно удивлён.  
  
— Я сделал своё домашнее задание.  
  
— Ав, так мило. Наверное, я выйду за тебя замуж, когда вырасту. Ты хорошо готовишь, богат и скоро станешь естественным альфой, о чём ещё можно только мечтать?  
  
Питер улыбнулся и сел напротив Стайлза, который ел.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Скорее всего нет. Мой отец тебя убьёт.  
  
— Ах, какая жалость.  
  


* * *

  
  
Питер был почти счастлив. Стайлз хорошо сыграл одержимого, и на самом деле больше походил на мужчину, которого он встретил возле неметона. Холодный, страшный, опасный.  
  
Дитон умер. Стайлз убедился, что он убил его без единого шанса на возрождение. Возможно даже расчленил и сжёг. Он ещё проткнул Скотта насквозь, и почти убил его. Но он также почти убил себя, позволив Ногицуне создать копию своего тела. Это было бы невозможно, вот только Стайлз убил Дитона и соединился с действительно ожившим неметоном вместо него.  
  
Так что да, Питер был почти счастлив, если он игнорировал то, что Скотт всё ещё был альфой. Ему не нравилось, насколько бледным был Стайлз, или как он лежал на диване не двигаясь, уставившись в экран выключенного телевизора. Он казался ещё более безжизненным, чем когда они встретились впервые.  
  
Под глазами были тёмные круги, глубоко пролёгшие на бледном и худощавом лице, чуть заметная щетина доказывала, что он не особо о себе беспокоился. Всё это нервировало.  
  
Питер осторожно коснулся волос Стайлза, всё ещё чувствуя гель в них.  
  
— Эй, когда ты в последний раз мылся?  
  
— Когда-то, — у Стайлза был хриплый голос. По крайней мере, он был достаточно в сознании, чтобы ответить.  
  
— А нужно бы. Конечно, твоё тело почти бессмертно, но я всё ещё чувствую на тебе запах Ногицуне.  
  
— Угх, этот говнюк. Я его даже убить теперь не могу, потому что он часть неметона.  
  
— Ох, а ты? — Питер помог Стайлзу сесть.  
  
— А я нет. И никогда не буду, но чтобы существовать в этом мире, мне нужно поддерживать связь с ним.  
  
Питер помог Стайлзу дойти до душа.  
  
— Ах, ладно. Значит, скрепляющий ритуал?  
  
— Проведём, когда мне станет получше, — Стайлз скрылся за дверью  
  
Питер некоторое время смотрел на дверь, прислушиваясь, чтобы проверить, что Стайлз вообще двигался, и затем вернулся в зал. Единственным, кто знал, что Стайлз не был человеком, был Питер, и иногда он задумывался, что Стайлз чувствовал, и были ли у него вообще чувства как у обычных людей.  
  
Шум воды в душе немного успокоил Питера, так что он пошёл в комнату, чтобы найти чистую одежду.  
  
Стайлз определённо не стеснялся. На нём не было ничего, кроме полотенца, когда он вышел из ванной. Но он надел одежду, стоило только Питеру дать её. Он вернулся на диван, в этот раз не лёг, а сел.  
  
— Тебе идут распущенные волосы, — Питер присел напротив Стайлза и взял его руки. Всё ещё холодные, но куда более мягкие, чем когда он чувствовал их впервые. — Зачем ты вообще их зализываешь наверх?  
  
— Сейчас все так делают. Не хочу выделяться.  
  
— Ах, но ты ведь не все, — Питер прижал его руку к щеке, и правда мягкая. — Ты настолько больше, или твоё тело хочет быть как все?  
  
— Вроде того. Я несколько раз менял тела, и всё ещё трудно контролировать все позывы. По какой-то причине в прошлый раз меня назвали подменышем, а в этот раз диагностировали СДВГ. Интересно, что будет в будущем, — Стайлз мягко улыбнулся. — Человечество прекрасно классифицирует всё, что не понимает.  
  
Питер улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Так значит, тебе больше всего нравятся люди?  
  
— И оборотни. Ну, по крайней мере, тот, который сейчас передо мной. И, может быть, другие существа, которые хоть чего-то стоят. И все чего-то стоят.  
  
— А я надеялся, что я особенный, — Питер театрально вздохнул.  
  
Стайлз наклонился ближе и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Ты особенный, или я бы даже не обратил на тебя внимание, — Стайлз отстранился и устало, мягко улыбнулся, словно как когда держал его возле дерева. Разве что в этот раз улыбка была более честной, и менее опасной. — Мы разберёмся со Скоттом и всем, что только выпадет на нашу долю. Но не сегодня. Сейчас я хочу в кроватку, чтобы ты меня обнял, и я буду спать, пока не проснусь.  
  
— Как хочешь.  
  
— О, это так просто. Ха, интересно, почему у меня всё ещё не было секса в этом теле?  
  
— Может быть потому, что ты всё ещё несовершеннолетний, и единственный раз, когда девушка попыталась затащить тебя в постель, она закончила жертвоприношением дарака.  
  
— Да, это неловкий первый опыт. А какой был твой?  
  
Питер улыбнулся, поднял пальцы Стайлза к губам и поцеловал их.  
  
— Не настолько неловким. Он был опытным, а ещё охотником.  
  
— Ой, это был Крис?  
  
— Он самый.  
  
— Кто-то любит рисковать. Охотник, убийца и древняя сущность. У тебя стоит на силу, да?  
  
— Ну, древней сущности придётся подождать хотя бы год, но в целом да. Сейчас идём в кровать, мне не хочется спать на этом маленьком диване.  
  
— Старые кости с утра будет ломить?  
  
— Ой, иди ты.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
